In a semiconductor memory device, a sense amplifier is activated after the potential of a bit line reaches a potential enough to define the output of the sense amplifier when reading data. In the activation, a margin for the timing of activating the sense amplifier is set in such a way that variations in the characteristic of a transistor for use in the sense amplifier are absorbed.